The present invention relates to temples of a pair of eyeglasses having improved angle adjustable arrangements.
Angularly adjustable temples for a pair of eyeglasses are well known. Typically, prior art patents are more complicated and more expensive to manufacture than the eyeglass temples provided in this application. In contrast, the invention is seeking to provide an economical, reliable means for user to adjust angles of the temples about eyeglass frame.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an arrangement for angularly adjusting each one of two temples for a pair of eyeglasses comprising a first connecting mechanism releasably connected to a frame, the first connecting mechanism comprising a lateral hole having a staged bore and a rear engagement section including an inner projection and an outer projection; and a second connecting mechanism mounted on a front end of the temple, the second connecting mechanism comprising an inner flexible staged shaft secured in the lateral hole, a slit recessed into the staged shaft, an arcuate section adjacent the staged shaft, the arcuate section being urged by the outer projection, and a series of serrations recessed into the arcuate section with the inner projection interfitted into a space between adjacent ones of the series of serrations. Thus, an up or down movement of the temple respect to the frame causes the inner projection to switch a securing from one of the series of serrations to the other.